


Home

by nemiyo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, canonverse, pls give this boy the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiyo/pseuds/nemiyo
Summary: The world is a little less scary with somebody share it with.





	

_Oh home, let me go home. Home is wherever I'm with you._

A vast expanse of ice lay cold and expectant before me, pristine, a blank canvas awaiting the stroke of an artist’s brush.

The rumble of an idle crowd echoes in my ears, the only thing more deafening is the thrumming of my heartbeat in my ears.

My feet ache, my ankles squeezed tight in my skates and all my weight resting on the balls of my feet as I try to stand tall. Beads of sweat are forming on my brow and I suddenly begin to feel claustrophobic inside my own consciousness, reaching out to grab at... at what? At anything to keep me grounded, anything to keep me from slipping away into the back of my mind, anything to keep me present and composed. My useless fingers grasp the air, my wrist falling limp at my side.

Surrounded by nothing but my own clouded thoughts, I am alone on the rink.

All eyes are focused solely on me, anticipative and growing rowdy. I wonder what they think of me... If they're eager to watch me only to see if I'll fail once more. If they're here only to witness my undoing.

I let out a tremored breath I didn't realise I was holding. My eyes slide shut and I tune out the noise of my spectators. I think of home. Of mum's cooking. Of my sister and of Manako. I think of Vicchan, the unconditional love he had for me, the one soul I could always rely on never being disappointed to see me.

I remember coming home after a day of gruelling training, eyes prickling with tears and muscles aching in surrender only to be greeted by him – slow and grey in his old age, but full of love to give nonetheless.

I couldn't go home, not now, not like this. My family would be so disappointed in me; _I’m so disappointed in me._

The collar of my costume begins seemingly becoming tighter and tighter, suffocating what short breaths I can manage from my lungs. I feel a weight in my chest, or maybe on my chest is more accurate. The manifestation of my anxieties, heavy and clinging to me, squeezing the air from my lungs and threatening to grasp so tight it would crack a rib. The crowd is silent now. I hear only my own gasping and heaving.

My eyes flicker open. The ice is gone. The crowd is gone. The pain in my feet and sweat on my face is gone. But the weight, the weight on my chest still remains.

I find myself on the plush sofa of my hotel room, I must have dozed of watching television as the soft murmur of a late-night talk show can be heard somewhere in the background. I try to sit up; the weight feels so very real, so real that it’s physically weighing me down. Only now instead of harsh and foreboding it feels warm and welcome. Victor is asleep atop me, a tangle of long slender limbs and dishevelled hair, his head resting on my chest. I smooth a hand over his unkempt locks and sigh, earning a soft hum in return from him.

Perhaps I don’t need to worry about going home, perhaps I’m already there.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure whether or not to use this as insp for a bigger fic!! tbh i just love writing little snapshots of victuuri domesticity and i need somewhere to dump them all so im considering it tbh but i think id like to play around with an alt universe bc writing in canonverse is really challenging for me.
> 
> anyway! yuuri loves victor so much!!!!! wow so do i!!!!!


End file.
